A Unity of Knowledge and Honesty
by DigiPerson
Summary: Izzy and the nineth digidestined fall in love. Please read and review!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Izzy was in the cave typing. "E-mail in!" It yelled in it's computerized voice. Izzy clicked on the icon. "DigiPerson@aol.com, that's new, prodigious!" Izzy clicked on it.

Help me. I'm lost in a strange world I think you're here in the Digiworld too. A digimon name Anakonmon is with me. I have the crest of Honesty. I am in a area full of water. On an island. You are here too. There is a two mile distance between us. Please wait for me. Wait were you are.

Ella (DigiPerson)

"Wow! I'll wait here." Two minutes later a sound came from the bushes. "Hello. I'm Ella. Nice to meet you Izzy."

Izzy looked at her. She had blue eyes, blonde hair, and also was carrying a pineapple computer. _Wow! She's pretty!_ Izzy thought _No, focus, she's just a girl._

_ "_A Tentomon, prodigious!" Ella said. She patted it on the head. "I have an Anakonmon."

"Hello." It said. It looked like Tentomon, except it was silver and had a horn on it's head.

"I would like to ask you something." Izzy said.

"Ask away!" Ella said.

"How did you know I was in the digiworld?" Izzy asked.

"I was at the computer and received one of your distress signals. I knew your weren't lying so I saved your e-mail address. I knew I would some day meet you. I don't know how. But look! I finally met you." She said with a smile.

"Do you have any supplies?" Izzy asked.

"Well, I have a pocket knife and my laptop repair set." Ella said.

"Well I have some questions for you. Are the other 7 digidestined here with you?" Ella asked.

"No. Only I am here." Izzy replied.

"Oh. I can help you find the others." Ella said.

"Okay." Izzy said.

"I need your digivice and computer then." Ella said.

Izzy looked at her. He thought for a moment. He looked at his digivice and laptop. He kept on thinking. He handed them to her.

She started up his laptop and plugged his digivice in the opening. She began to type like wild. She sat down, still typing like wild. Izzy knelt down next to her. He watched her type. _Wow! She's beautiful and smart. Well I'd like to get to know her better._

_ "_Done!" She said. "One thing though, I'm only getting 6 readings. Did you load all the digivices in?" She asked.

"Who taught you to do that?" Izzy asked.

"Do what?" Ella asked.

"That scan you did." Izzy said.

"Oh. A man by the name of Gennai e-mailed me and told me that and everything else I know about this area." Ella said.

"Oh okay."

"Who's didn't you load into your computer." Ella asked again.

Izzy thought for a second. "Kari's."

"Okay here's a map of each of the others locations." Ella said.

Izzy looked at the map "We will head to these three first thing in the morning. Ok?"

"Sure thing!" She said

"Look, we should get some sleep." Izzy said.

"Okay. G'night!" Ella said.

"Good night." Izzy said.

"You like her, don't you Izzy?" Tentomon said as soon as she entered the cave and was out of sight.

"Oh shut up!" Izzy said.

"I'm sorry Izzy." Tentomon said.

"Know, it's not your fault. It's just she doesn't even notice me." Izzy said.

"Oh." Tentomon said. "Why don't you talk ot her?"

"No not yet." Izzy said.

"Okay. It's your choose." Tentomon said as it happily hovered into a tree.

Izzy walked into the cave an hour latter. Ella was sleeping.

"Sleep. Tomorrow will be rough." He whispered to her.

He noticed she was shivering. Izzy lit the fire.

"Okay. Sleep in peace." He said.

Izzy laid down at the other side of the fire and fell asleep at the other side of the fire.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of a sudden Izzy woke up. He heard a noise. It was Ella crying. She was sitting just outside the cave sitting on a log. Izzy walked up behind her.

"What's wrong?" Izzy asked sincerely.

"Oh. I'm sorry for waking you up." She said still crying.

"No you didn't. Do you miss home?" Izzy asked.

"No. Life at home was miserable."

"Oh." Izzy said. "Wanna' talk about it?"

"I lived n an orphanage until I was 7. I had only had one friend. She was 12. I was 6. She's dead. She left me this," Ella pulled a small instrument out of her pocket, "She called it an ocarina. Boy she could play it. I swore to myself I would never let myself feel that way again. So I made another friend. My computer. My adopted family didn't understand." She hugged him and cried.

"There, there. I'm adopted. I understand. Let it out." Izzy said, hugging her back. He stroked her hair. He felt horrible. She was so sad!

She hugged him harder. She cried louder.

"Want to be friends?" Izzy said. _Wow I worded that wrong!_ Izzy thought. _I meant that differently!_

"Thanks Izzy. I'm sorry." Ella said.

"For what?" Izzy asked.

"For crying all over you. I don't normally act that way." Ella said.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Izzy said with a smile.

Ella smiled back. She went back into the cave. She laid down and looked at the roof. She closed her eyes. _He's sweet I love... No! No! I can't! _Ella thought. _Caring for someone is weakness. It only brings pain. Oh who cares! I loved him since I received his destress signal 2 years ago._

Izzy walked into the cave. He knelt down next to her. "Sleep. You're beautiful. You look like an angel. Sleep." Izzy whispered. He kissed her on the forhead.

Izzy walked to the other side of the cave. Ella opened her eyes as soon as his back was turned. _Wow! _Ella thought. Ella then fell asleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella woke up. She put her computer onto her back. She walked out of the cave. She say Izzy looking at the map.

"You ready to set out?" Izzy asked.

"Yes." Ella said.

"Tentomon digivolve." Izzy said.

Tentomon digivolved. Izzy climbed on.

"Come on up!" Izzy put out his arm out to her.

Ella grabbed his hand. She hopped on behind him. The digimon set of into the air. She held Izzy around the waist tightly.

"Nothing to worry about Ella." Izzy said with a laugh.

"Sorry, I just have never been up this high." She said.

Izzy turned his head around and smiled. Ella smiled back. She felt safe. Happy even. Izzy felt happy completely and totaly happy.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Okay tell me what you think! Should I continue? Should I stop? Give me suggestions for Chapter 2!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Default Chapter Title

"I see a campfire. Kabuterrimon land." Izzy said.

Ella looked at him. The bug started to land. It hurt her ears. Just like planes do. She let out a little yelp of pain.

"Sorry," Izzy said, "I forgot about the ear pain. I got used to it."

"No big deal." Ella said, even though she was in a great deal of pain.

When they landed she saw the kids. They were staring at her. She felt like an animal in a zoo. Her eyes widened. She felt alone and scared. Izzy stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll talk to them."

Ella smiled. Izzy smiled back. Ella sat down and typed on her laptop.

Tai looked at Izzy. "An other digidestined?!? Gennai never said anything about that, did he?"

"Actually, he did." Izzy said.

Joe looked at Izzy. "Really? When?"

"He sent me sent me something when he updated my computer called 'DigiQuestion, DigiAnswer' and I asked it when I received the e-mail from her I asked how many DigiDestined there'd be. He said 9." Izzy said.

"Well that's proof enough for me." Sora said. Sora walked up to Ella. Tai quickly followed.

"Hello, I'm Sora. What's your name." Sora asked.

"Huh. Oh hi." Ella said.

"A carbon copy of Izzy if you ask me." Sora whispered to Tai.

"I'm not deaf. I heard you say that." Ella said not removing her eyes from the computer screen. "I get made fun of all too much."

"Wow. Why so depressed?" Tai asked.

"I'm not. I gave a declarative statement." Ella said in a monotone voice.

"Who are you?" Tai asked impatiently.

"Ella Sannakera of Odiba, Japan. I know who you are. Sora, Tai, and Joe." Ella said still starring at the computer.

"Your from Odiba? So are we. How do you know our names?" Joe asked.

"Gennai." Izzy said at the other side of the campsite.

"Yes." Ella said.

"Oh God, this is like having two Izzys!" Sora said.

"Oh man! One Izzy was enough!" Tai said.

Ella looked at Izzy, Izzy looked at Ella. They both laughed at the same time. They both smiled widely.

Sora took Tai by the hand and dragged him to the rear end of the campsite. "He likes her." Sora whispered to Tai.

"Who?" Tai asked.

"Izzy likes that Ella girl, are you blind?!?" Sora said.

Izzy and Ella both heard it. _Oh God! How could I be so obvious?!? _They both thought.

Sora bit her lip as soon as she noticed she yelled.   
  
  
  
  


~*~*~   


  
  
  
  
  


That night when all the other kids were asleep, Ella was sitting there looking into the fire. Staring at the red blaze of light. Ella heard a noise. It was Sora.

"Hey. Why aren't you asleep?" Sora asked.

"I can't sleep." Ella said flatly.

"Hey, sorry about what I said earlier." Sora said.

"That's not a problem." Ella said throwing another log on the fire.

"Okay, then what's wrong? I promise I won't tell anyone." Sora said.

"Okay, I'm debating something with myself. Now will you stop questioning me please." Ella said annoyed.

"Sorry." Sora said.

"No I'm sorry to you." Ella said.

"For what?" Sora asked.

"For acting the way I did toward you and the others."

"No biggy." Sora said.

"Thanks." Ella said with a half smile.

"Hey your one of the group." Sora said happily. "Hey remember to put out the fire. G'Night."

"Okay." Ella said.

_One of the group. Wow! I'm for the first time in my life in a group. _Ella thought. Ella stood up and put out the fire. As she watched the last dying embers she fell asleep.   


  


~*~*~   


  


"Hey! Whya' sleepin' outside?" A body above her said.

She could barely see. All she knew is it was either Tai or Joe. When her eye's cleared she saw it was Tai.

"Oh, sorry." She said sitting up.

"No big deal." Tai said with a smile.

Ella stood up and opened her laptop.

"On your computer already?" Tai asked.

"I gotta' check my mail..." Ella trailed off. "Tai go get the others!"

"Okay." Tai said as he said running into the cave. Ten seconds later a group of 4 hyperventilating digidestined ran out.

"I got mail from Gennai labeled the others need your help!" Ella said.

"Open it!" Tai said.

"Kids, the others are in trouble. They are fighting the Digimon who keeps closing the rifts back to earth. The other four are holding him of the best they can. Hurry!" The little computerized Gennai said.

"Let's go!" Tai said.

"Digimon! DigiVolve!" All the kids yelled.

"Aguemon warp-digivolve to... Wargreymon!"

"Gommamon digivolve to... Ikkumon!"

"Ikkumon digivolve to... Zudomon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterrimon!"

"Kabuterrimon digivolve to... Megakabuterrimon!"

"Anakonmon digivolve to... Tamkoerrimon (Tam ko er ri mon)!"

"Tamkoerrimon digivolve to Elstromon!"

Takoerrimon looked alot like Kabuterrimon but Elestromon looked like a person with light blue skin, curly copper wire hair, wooven silver wire clothes, black eyes, and boots with electric bolts on them.

"Need a ride!" Tai called to Ella. Ella hopped on to the wing.

"Lay down on the wing and hold on!" Tai yelled.

Izzy glared at Tai. _He's gonna' steal another girl from me. _Izzy thought saddly. _Just like Sonya.___

_~~~Flashbacks~~~_ __

Izzy looked at Sonya. Izzy laughed. She smiled. Tai comes up, gives Tai gives her flower, waves goodbye to Izzy.

Izzy sits in his house watching her plane go into the sky.

Izzy watched the news about the plane and finds there is no survivers.

Izzy stands by coffin and cries.

_~~~Flashback Ends~~~_ __

All the digimon fly and (And in Zudomon's case) swim across the lake. They don't know what is in store for them but they have to save the others.

~*~*~

How do you like it? Next chapter is action/adventure then some romance. Romance between who you ask? Be patient! I need oppions, should I have Ella go with Tai, Izzy, (And my weird mind said this might work) or Matt? Please tell me what who want!


	3. Default Chapter Title

A shot of blue blast of light filled the sky. "Let's go!" Tai yelled. All the digimon landed.   
They ran to the rest of the group. A digimon wearing a black helmet with a silver jewel in it, black cloak, demon like red eyes, and a green shaded figure.

"Digimon go!" Joe, Tai, Sora, Izzy, and Ella shouted.

"Horn buster!" Megakabuterrimon yelled.

The evil digimon blocked the blast with it's cape. It deflected the blast back at Wargreymon. It de-digivolved back to Koromon. It laughed. It's voice sent a shiver down Ella's spine.

"Like that pathetic attack could hurt me. I am Cihelmon (See Hell mon). Master of the dark digi-hell! I have the strengh of all evil digimon that died! All the dark masters, Etemon, and Devimon and billion's of other's powers are within me!" Cihelmon said.

"Oh god! We are doomed every evil digimon we kill makes that demon stronger!" Matt said.

"That was just a taste of what I can do! I will strike again when you least suspect it! Buah Ha Ha Ha!" It said.

It disappeared.

Ella looked at Matt. "Ishada?" She asked.

Matt looked at her. "Ella?" Matt asked.

She hugged him, he hugged her. It was a friendly hug, not a romantic one.

"It's been 6 years, and now do you believe me about those monsters battling at the bridge?" Ella said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that liar thing." Matt said.

"How do you know Matt?" Izzy asked. He was trying to seem not jealous.

"Matt used to volunteer at the orphanage right before I moved to HightenView Terrace." Ella said.

"We knew eachother, I moved out the day she moved into HightenView Terrace." Matt said.

"Well, that's nice." Izzy said with a fake smile.

~*~*~

Night came and Ella was standing guard. She was playing ocarina at the fire. Izzy walked out of the cave. "You're good at playing." Izzy said.

Ella stopped. "Thanks."

"Guess who?" An evil voice called from all around them.

"Guys come quick. Cihelmon!" Izzy yelled.

The digidestined charged out of the cave with their digimon close behind.

The figure of Cihelmon appeared. "Now you are all here. I'll kill you one by one! Darkness' Nightmare (That's it's attack)!"

The blast headed strait for Izzy.

"Look out!" Ella screamed. Ella jumped on him and nocked him down. They be gan to roll down the hill.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Ella and Izzy rolled down the hill. "Play dead." Ella told him.

Izzy and Ella laid there looking dead.

The blast exploded and sent a flash of crimson light.

"Ha! 2 down 7 to go! I'll get the rest of you another day!" Cihelmon said. It vanished into the air laughing.

Tai fell to the ground "No Izzy!" Banging his

"Ella, no!" Matt cried.

Izzy moved. "Is it safe?" He whispered.

"Ya. Let's go." She said sitting up.

"Why did you know it wouldn't come after us." Izzy asked.

"Right before you met me outside I looked it up. Cihelmon has limited sight. When it's blast exploded, it thought I just stepped in front of you and took the blast also."

"Why did you save me?" Izzy asked.

Ella stopped. She looked at him strait in the eye. "Be- Be- Because I- I- I love you Izzy." Ella said.

He leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you too, Ella"

She kissed him back. Their crests connected. A purple and silver light surrounded them. The light went into the sky.

"Look at that!" Tk and Kari said together.

Tai took out his mini telescope and looked down the hill. "Izzy and Ella are alive!" Tai focussed in. "and are lip locking. And that light is surrounding them!"

"Izzy kissing someone?" Matt said in shock. "I never would have suspected Izzy to _kiss_ anyone."

"Me either." Joe said.

"Let's leaveum' alone for awhile." Mimi said.

"Ya. She's right." Matt said.

"Go back to bed. Joe, you got guard duty." Sora said.

"Okay." Joe said.   
  
  
  
  


~*~*~   


  
  
  
  
  


30 minutes later...

Ella and Izzy just reached the top of the hill. "Hi Joe." Izzy said, "We'll take guard for you."

Joe looked at them. "Okay." Joe said. Joe walked back to the cave.

"Ella, please play your ocarina." Izzy pleaded.

"Sure." Ella said. She played a song fimilar to Izzy, Izzy sang along. He had the most wonderful singing voice Ella ever heard.

Ella stopped "You never said you could sing."

"Yeah, I never told anyone I could sing." Izzy said.

"Really?" Ella asked.

"Really." Izzy said.

"We make a great team." Ella said moving next to him.

"I know, I hope we'll be together forever." Izzy said wrapping his arms around her.

~*~*~ Meanwhile Joe sat in the cave wide awake.

"Joe, why aren't you asleep?" Mimi said coming up behind him. She sat down next to him.

"Just watching those two makes me wonder if anyone is out there for me." Joe said dreamily.

"Well, I always wondered the same thing." Mimi said scooting over next to him. "I love you Joe."

Joe kissed her on the forhead. "I love you too." He said.

~*~*~

And as we leave this happy moment, They hope it is eternal.... Well TO BAD FOR THEM! I got a big battle coming up full of action! Tune in next time.... DigiPerson out! (::: Snowy Screen:::)

________________________________


	5. Default Chapter Title

The Digidestines ran to the cave.

"Stay away from Izzy you freak!!!" Ella yelled.

"It's either you or him, little girl." Cihelmon said in his slick voice.

"Take me then," Ella said, "Leave Izzy be."

"Ella! No!" Izzy yelled.

A black cloud surrounded Ella. It took her into the air. Izzy watched horror with the others.

"Time to die, die now little one. Bwah ha ha ha ha." Cihelmon said.

The fog lit. Izzy began to cry. He fell to his knees. "Ella! No! No no no no NOOOOOO!" A light shot from Izzy's crest. A light also launched from Ella's crest. The fire went out. The light hit Cihelmon. He lit on fire. The odd thing was, the fire was purple and silver.

"The end has come. Now I leave. Dead. Death has finally reached me." Cihelmon yelled as he dissolved into thousands of black lights.

When he was gone, the spirits appeared. They looked like silhouettes of the evil Digimon. Light shot from the Digidestines crests. They hit the evil spirits. They turned into white lights.

"Thank you." One said.

"You restored light to us. Now we are us again." Another said.

The lights flew into the moon.

Izzy ran to Ella. She was standing there her eyes wide. She hugged Izzy. "We did it." Ella said.

Gennai suddenly appeared. "Time to return to your world, I warn you though, problems will arouse and others will come. Only you to will return." Gennai said pointing at Tk and Kari. They looked at each other.

"About how long have we been gone?" Ella asked Gennai.

Gennai looked to her. "In your world, about an hour." Gennai said.

"Yikes! Time flow here is fast!" Ella said.

"Go home now kids." Gennai said. He shoved his hands ahead of him. A rift openned.

The Digidestines waved a final goodbye to Gennai and thier Digimon then walked into the rift.   


  


~*~*~

  


The Digidestines found themselves a Hightenview Terrace.

Ella waved to the others and went to her parent's apartment. They were watching Pokemon with her 10 year old cousin who was visiting town with his parents.

"Ella, why are you late? It's almost ten o'clock, the sun is down. You said you wouldn't spend so much time at the plantitariam. You said you would make more friends." Her mother said.

"I did Mother. I met up with some old pals." Ella said with an odd grin.

"That's nice." Her father said.

"I'm tired. Night Mother. Night Father." Ella said.

Ella went to her room, she hid her crest and digivice in a shoebox and put it under her bed. She ran to her balcony. She could see the others. Izzy was back the farthest.

"Goodbye, my friends." She whipered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I will make an After Digiworld series, so stay tooned. DigiPerson out!!!


	6. Default Chapter Title

Day after day, week after week no attack occurred. They each stood guard at night knowing that the currently peaceful terrain may become a battle scene with a blink of an eye.

46 day since the last attack...

Ella and the group were growing bored. Everyone had nothing to do. The campsite was clean, they had played at least 20 games of cards so far that day. Ella sat by her computer, her silent computer lay there, all the files in alphabetical order, she tried at least 20 desktops on it. _Boy! I'm bored! Life is so..... unlively! _Ella thought.

She walked to Izzy. "Yo Izz! Wanna' have a round of Typer?" Ella asked.

"What's Typer?" Izzy asked looking up at her, he seemed as though he hadn't slept in days.

"Wow, what's wrong!" Ella asked.

"I just got a cold," Izzy said, "No big deal."

"Oh no. You should get some sleep." Ella said looking at him strait in the eye.

"I'll be fine." Izzy said, then he fainted.

"Okay guys! Izzy's really sick! He's out cold! Tai, Matt, Joe, help me get him to the cave!" Ella yelled to them. Joe grabbed his feet, Tai and Matt each grabbed an arm, and Ella got his head. They carried him into the second cave.

"Okay. If this is going to work... I got a plan. Mimi, get water. Tai, start a fire in the cave. Sora, get some palm leaves. Matt and Joe, get lots of fire wood. Kari and Tk, come get me if he wakes up." Ella said.

All the Digidedestines did what she said. Ella went into the woods to collect herbs.   
  
  
  
  


~*~*~   


  
  
  
  
  


When Ella returned with all the herbs, the others had all finished their jobs. She looked to Kari.

"Is Izzy up yet?" Ella asked.

Kari shook her head. Ella sighed.

"Okay everybody. Izzy's cave is of limits without my permission. I'll watch him." Ella said.

"Why? Who made you in charge, huh?" Tai said glaring at her.

"I know about herbal medicine. I can help him, with some help from that medical bag you have there Joe." Ella said.

"Well why can't we see him, huh you little nerd?" Tai said.

"The spread of disease among the group would result in catastrophe! And, I'm not a nerd! I could take you down! You think because you are the leader I have to treat you like God? Wrong!" Ella yelled.

"Oh, you think you could knock me out? HA! I gonna' kill you, you little geek!" Tai said he lunged at her. Ella grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"I said I could, not I would! I don't want to fight _you_!" Ella said.

Tai slipped out of Ella's grasp and hit here in the stomach. Ella yelled in pain.

"Your toast!" Ella said.

She tripped him. He landed on his stomach. She pulled off his goggles and tied them around his hands. Tai slipped his hands out, leaving his goggles on the ground. He began to strangle her.

Sora came out of shock and stopped Tai.

"Tai! You were fighting! And beating on a girl! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Sora said looking him strait in the eyes.

"I gotta' go to Izzy!" Ella said in a raspy voice from getting strangled. She picked up all the stuff and pushed it into the cave. Then came back out, and got the medical bag from Joe. She boiled the water and dumped in the herbs. She took the palms and wove face masks. She took out her ocarina and played a sad song. She cried as she played.

Outside the Digidestined peered in the cave.

"I feel bad for Ella. Actualy, that's how Izzy would act." Sora said.

"What a sad sight." Kari said.

~*~*~ Ella dug through the medical bag. She took out some smelling salts. She held them beneath Izzy's nose. Izzy's eyes opened.

"Good. You're up. Here. Herbil medicine. You'll be better in no time." Ella said through the mask.

"Thank you." Izzy said. He drank it and went to sleep. Ella sat at the other side of the fire and fell asleep.

~*~*~

4 hours later.....

"Once decieved now I'll take you to hell with me little one." Cihelmon.

Ella awoke. "Oh no! Cihelmon everyone!" She yelled


End file.
